The Hope of the King
by Lostangels
Summary: Aragorn's raising around the elves brings him to a reocccuring dream about himself that could change his past present and future. And it is quite hard for him to comprehend with anything when all he has for help is his elfish brothers and sisters and the
1. The Dream

Originality. It is the key to who we are and who we want to be. It shows us who we want to become and what we want to do with it. It teaches us the way of life and turns us into a mold of whatever everyone tells us to be. It doesn't show most of the time and even though we need it to show through we don't we won't let it because we are too frightened. The people we befriend and the people we learn to hate, become either our allies or enemies and we need that in the end. For the final battle we will need that. We will need to become who we fear most to actually live out our duties. We become who we need to become and most of the time it doesn't show until it's too late. So show it before its too late my child. Especially for you, you need you know where your heart lies. My dear, listen to me well. You must become who you are destined to be. You are the king; let no other tell you different. Do you understand me my son? You are to be exactly what you want to be never being other wise. Be who you are my son and never forget who you are. And who you will become is of your own accord I could tell you right now that it will be a safe and easy journey to be yourself but I cannot say that for it would be a lie. Be strong for you are my Beleger. My Mighty one, listen to the one whom I enlist your care with. He shall take good care of you. I head to the north to leave you under his care. I hope that you can forgive me, my son. Just remember for me and for your mother and brothers, you are the king of men. You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the king of man. I leave you in peace my child and hope you can forgive me and learn to accept Lord Elrond as your father my dear. For give me. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. My heart shall weep until it sees thy again. Quel marth, Amin mela lle. Good luck, I love you. Namaarie. Farewell my son. 


	2. The Truth

3 elves 7 dwarf lords 9 men 1 ring rule all  
  
Blah blah blah, it was driving poor Aragorn mad. Stupid myths, stupid teachers, stupid school and stupid Elrond for putting him there. He could think of nothing but leaving the stupid school and going to fool around with his elfish brothers. He laid his head gently on his desk praying no others would notice his nap. He was just getting to the best part of his dream when. WHACK! A sharp branch cuffed him across his extended arm. He shrieked as his elfish friends laughed.  
  
"Estel, it would be amazing if would grace us with your being awake! Remember you are nothing here. You are only a filthy human refined with Lord Elrond's teachings. Lle naa haran e' nausalle. You are king only in your imagination. Dolle naa lost. Your head is empty. Lle holma ve' edan. You smell like a human and you are a human. A stupid filthy human are to be treated as none other." The teacher seethed. She smirked at him and returned to her teaching.  
  
"Stupid elf."  
  
"Estel! Estel!" Aragorn turned around sharply his frame twisted with anger. How dare that teacher tell him that? He looked at who had called him. Ah yes his dear friend and co mischief-maker, Legolas. He smiled at the young boy's flowing blond hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. Legolas grinned when he finally caught up to him.  
  
"Hello Legolas, It's a pleasure seeing you again mellonamin!" He grinned at the shock designating on the elf's face.  
  
"Wow, you learned to speak in elfish. Wow. Wait you are not going to start insulting me like when I learned you could speak?" Aragorn laughed at the memories of him calling Legolas a stupid girl and bopping him on the head. That was before he learned Legolas was actually a boy but he had come to terms with it anyways.  
  
"No my friend I will not make fun of your girlish hair or your need to look in a mirror every 25 minutes!" Legolas pouted. He hated being reminded of how his mother always said he was blessed twice with his hair eyes and thrice more with his smooth complexion.  
  
"So are we going back to your house or mine?" The elf quipped. Aragorn pondered that idea. Go to his house be surrounded by his sister Arwen and his maids, or go with Legolas and probably be able to run ramped. Even though Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood, he still wasn't afraid of being a bit dirty at times. He sometimes would sacrifice his beauty regimen to go on a journey with Aragorn. " To my place then?"  
  
Aragorn couldn't agree more.  
  
They ran through the thick underbrush chasing after a small animal they had found. It was their training to become better fighters. Legolas would practice his shooting while Aragorn could slice and dice. Legolas finally caught up with it and grinned letting loose an arrow speeding past the brush hitting the animal in the leg. Aragorn bolted after him catching the animal and pleasantly slitting its neck. He smiled and held up the animal wondering if one of the chefs needed rabbits for dinner tonight.  
  
"So, Estel, do you know why you live with Elrond? Or who brought you here?" Legolas questioned in between his bites of rabbit stew they were now precariously eating on top of Lord Elrond's new carpet in his bedchambers. Elrond strolled in slowly knocking softly on the door entering his own bedchambers. He grinned at the two princes sitting softly on his new carpet. He sat down on his bed and looked at the two boys chatting.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Legolas finally spoke shaking Elrond from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Legolas?" He spoke softly as not to wake the sleeping child in the next room.  
  
"Do you know why Estel lives with you?" He said quietly tilting his head just a bit. Elrond sighed and laid back on his bed and pulled his wits together.  
  
"Aye, Children you both need to hear the full story told from the beginning. So come here and I shall tell you it." He shifted as the two children climbed onto his bed pulling the sheets around them sipping their drinks and snuggled up warm waiting to hear the tale.  
  
"Well it was many years ago. Far away in the land of Gondor. There was a man. Not just any man but a man powerful enough to birth the heir of Isildur. I not remember his name, yet knowing he was a good man gave me all the strength I needed to take the young heir in. I remember his arrival clearly; there was a battle, a long battle. Your father brought you here Estel, he placed you in my arms. He told me to watch over you while he fought the battle knowing I would have not go into the battle. I tried to make him take his son back at the end of the battle. He would not. I am sorry to tell you of this Estel. He cast his eyes upon you asleep next to my Arwen and pledged that you would be safer here. He told me your original name the one that you are called by your rulers before you, you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You never were Estel yet that is what I call you to hide your heritage for men have forsaken us for many years. I have tried with no avail to teach this to the hearts of many that you are different from every other man. You are Estel, Aragorn. You are my son now. Even though you are not my blood son you are my child and I will always treat you as such. Now come along you two before you get too tired to play tomorrow, get some sleep. Come now." Elrond reached his arms around either child and lifted them into his arms carrying them into Aragorn's bedchambers.  
  
Aragorn woke suddenly again. It was the 3rd time that night. He sighed and wiped the sheen of sweat of his small forehead. It was so hard for him these days, and only for 17 years of age he understood more than he could bear. He sighed and stepped out of the bed him and Legolas had been sharing. He slipped over to the window the cool nights breeze settling softly against his skin the air seeping softly through the fabric of his nightclothes. He ran a hand through his dark thick hair. He had grown up around these elves. Knowing he could have something different gave him the idea that their was something wrong with himself. Why did his father abandon him? Was he not fit to be king? He sighed softly and looked towards his bed. He saw the reasons he was glad his father abandoned him. He looked at the blond elf sleeping peacefully in his bed. He smiled softly; he wasn't in the mood to wake up his precious elf. He had a hard enough time at home sleeping; it was harder on him here. He was an outsider like Aragorn, for he was not from Rivendell but from Mirkwood. He loved that fact. The fact that he had another like him, he may have still been an elf but he was close as it got to being the same. He turned back around looking out at the deep green brush that had now turned a silvery hue. He let his eyes fall shut as he thought of things to come. His eyes popped open as a hand fell onto his shoulder.  
  
"Aye, what is troubling you Aragorn?" Legolas said bringing himself to stand next to Aragorn. He smiled softly running his hand down Aragorn's back.  
  
"The true thought of being rejected by ones own father and cast into the arms of another." He said brashly. He turned around and plummeted himself back on the bed. Legolas sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"Aye my prince, yet you are not being rejected by the ones who truly love you." He whispered quietly. Aragorn cocked his head in question. He didn't understand the blonde's reply.  
  
"What do you mean Legolas?" He spoke softly letting his legs dangle of the edge of the bed.  
  
"I mean that, that you are not alone in this anymore Aragorn. I will fight with you to the end and further. I am sorry you doubted that my prince I guess I did not make it clear enough to your eyes. Your eyes deceive your heart, Aragorn. I wish I could show you what I mean. There may not be much that changes your mind but maybe this will." Legolas closed his eyes and leaned in towards Aragorn kissing him softly on the lips. Aragorn let his eyes flutter shut and slipped his hand through the young elf's hair letting it entwine between his fingers. He groaned as the kiss deepened and Legolas's body turned towards his letting Legolas slip his legs around Aragorn's waist. And Aragorn genuinely smiled as they tumbled back into the sheets so that Aragorn could prove that Legolas wasn't the only one who needed to be loved. 


	3. The Gained and The Lost

Aragorn woke up slowly remembering the young elf in his arms. He loved the way he looked. So peaceful, so at ease, so perfect, he had never seen a more wonderful sight. Well maybe one other, in the peak of their lovemaking. A soft noise disrupted him from his thoughts. He looked down at the naked elf now turning over to face his human lover. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I think we decide where this will go." He replied pulling his body closer to Legolas's. He didn't want to let him go he wanted to keep Legolas as his forever, and to never let him go. He had endured many losses and he was not to let this one go. He pulled Legolas's now messy hair out of his face. "But first lets get a few more hours of sleep ok my love?"  
  
Legolas nodded but not before kissing his favorite man softly. He pulled away and snuggled into Aragorn's embrace. He whispered almost silently the words that meant the most to Aragorn in the world. "Amin mela lle" or in easier terms I love you.  
  
"ARAGORN! LEGOLAS! What are you doing in bed at such- Aiya!" Elrond screamed as he saw his foster son sleeping soundly next to an equally naked Legolas.  
  
"Ada I- I can explain!" Aragorn spoke suddenly realizing his father had walked in on them. Legolas pulled the sheets tighter around his lower half. Their eyes were wide as a dining plate, for they knew they were in the most trouble of their lives.  
  
"Explain what! Lying in bed with another boy! This is outrageous! How did I raise a son to betray all that I had taught him? I thought last night taught you something! You are my son and will behave as such! So do not do anything I shall disapprove of! And this! This I disapprove of Estel! This is no way for a prince to behave!" He bellowed at the young teenager his heart torn in two. He was to have Arwen betrothed to Aragorn, so how was he supposed to do that when he was in love with another. Legolas of all elves Legolas, he would have to inform his father at once. Their was no time to waste. He saw Aragorn begin to open his mouth. " Dina!! Lle wethrine amin!"  
  
Aragorn's eyes fused with rage. Did Elrond just tell him to be silent and that he had deceived him. This could not be. Aragorn's face fell. He looked almost dead the look on his ace was of such sadness.  
  
"Why do you treat him this way Lord Elrond! Does him being your son mean nothing to you! He is only trying to be who he desires to be! And if I am the elf to give it to him, well then it shall be! I do not care if I never see another Rivendell building, or garden again! As long as I can see Aragorn, I can be happy. Happy is all either of us wants to be! So please Lord Elrond at least grant your son that, since you can not grant him his own father, grant him the gift of you being his. Treat him like a real son, and let him be happy please!" Legolas's outburst has shocked them all. He was sitting there shoulders back and head set glaring at Elrond with enough pain to kill twenty thousand orcs and then some elves. He held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Please for the sake of Isildur's heir!"  
  
"Alright, alright my young friends, you can stay together only under the protection of my palace though!" Elrond smiled as his son smiled and hugged his precious elf. He smiled softly at Legolas and stepped out of the room but behind his retreating back he called for them to get ready for breakfast.  
  
"Aragorn, can you believe it? He is letting us be free! He is letting us understand our hearts! Do you not see? The love that has been dealt to us is one only dealt to those who can keep it!" Legolas grinned. Aragorn laughed letting his lips fall upon the elf's once more. He dug his hands through his lovers hair pouring his whole body and soul out to his friend for this was just the beginning of a life long eternal love.  
  
"Legolas?" He whispered softly his fingers playing deftly with his lovers hair.  
  
"Hmm?" He sighed snuggling deeper into Aragorn's embrace.  
  
"You ever wonder what could be, If we were normal people? You know not heirs to any throne just being there?" Legolas looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"No I like having you just the way we are, you are my light Aragorn and no matter what, I will never leave you." Aragorn smiled and ran his fingers through Legolas's hair. He sharply pulled away when he heard his father's scream tear through the midday peace. They scrambled into their leggings and ran towards the sound of the scream. They bolted past Arwen's room and into the throne room only to see that Elrond was crying with grief.  
  
"Ada? What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Aragorn's eyes rested on his elfish sister. "Arwen? What is going on? Why is Ada crying!" His eyes searched through hers trying to read them, she just shook her head in reply.  
  
"I must leave you now brother, promise me you will look after Ada? Here." She took out Aragorn's hand and placed the Evenstar in his hand. He looked from the pendant to his sister. He nodded trying to hold back the tears as she was escorted out of the throne room by a group of her elfish clan. He turned around to Legolas as the tears started to fall. Legolas pulled Aragorn into a tight embrace and held him there for many hours till they both were able to go back to their bed chambers. 


	4. The Reason

Aragorn laid his head on the silk pillow. His father had collapsed earlier that day, leaving Aragorn and Legolas to tend to him. Elrond dearly missed Arwen, it being to early and her so young everyone wondered why she left. Legolas bolted into the room his body shaking and hand held up high in the air holding a small note with elfish scribbled in detail across the note.  
  
"I know why she 'tis gone! I know where she is!" Aragorn abruptly sat up. He looked towards where Legolas was standing and looked over to the door leading to his father's room. Legolas was beaming his face showing how exited he was.  
  
"All right, Lirimaer. What does it say?" Legolas nodded plopping himself on the bed.  
  
"I will speak to you not in my elfin tongue but in yours. All right here we are-  
  
"Aragorn, my brother, please forgive me. I have left for a decent reason. I have a family where I am going. A daughter and a husband, a miracle for me to have, being an elf. I will miss you ever so as you will always be my family but I must leave you now Estel. Never forget to love who you love, and always follow that truly. If you need to see me dearly come to the shire and see the hobbits my family and I rest there. No, Estel I am not married to a hobbit. I'm married to a decent elf a kind person, Haldir. You will remember him from your meeting with the people of the forest, as will Legolas. I shall miss all of you dearly Estel. I know that Ada would not approve of Haldir and would want someone far better yet I still am in love with Haldir. He is at least an elf, so please do me a favor and tell Ada for me, and send word if he truly wants my family and I back. All my love, Arwen."  
  
Legolas laid the note down next to the bed. Grinning, he kissed Aragorn. He pulled away nodding towards the boat slowly leaving the harbor. He nodded as they ran out and into Elrond's bedchambers. They ran and ran up and down the hall finally reaching Elrond's bedchamber. Aragorn threw open the open the door and ran towards his father.  
  
"ADA! We know where Arwen is! We can go after her! Only if you accept her marriage." Elrond looked up at him tears in his eyes. "Ada, do you not want to see your daughter again?"  
  
Elrond stood up and swiftly strode over to his chair and snatched up his cloak throwing it over his shoulder softly smiling.  
  
"Let us go and recover my daughter!" Aragorn and Legolas's faces broke in to huge grins. They grabbed either of Elrond's hands and brought him towards the ship. 


	5. The Reuniting

Elrond was fuming. They were taking a carriage to a village, well not really a village more of a shire. Elrond groped either side of him hating every moment of being in this stupid place. It was going to be hairy, stupid and would obviously smelled bad. Gandalf was taking them there. Gandalf was laughing at something Aragorn had said, Elrond had no clue he wasn't paying any attention he was to busy trying not to smell the air. He saw a man he recognized from Aragorn and Legolas's friendship and from Gandalf's journeys. He smiled at the boy; he liked him well just as much as he possibly could. He glared at Legolas and Aragorn and turned his head towards Frodo. He seemed relatively well in physical health and also well in mental. He jumped onto the carriage and pulled himself next to Gandalf. Elrond heard him yapping about some hobbit getting married and Elrond rolled his eyes. This was no \where near good enough for the queen of Rivendell to be living. He felt Legolas kick him in the shin. He looked over at him and glared. Legolas gave him that you know what you did look and turned back around pretending to be engrossed in whatever Frodo was saying. Elrond finally gave up and began listening too.  
  
"LEGOLAS! ESTEL!" they both turned their heads as they heard the familiar cry. They had been out on the lake when she came running towards them. She looked radiant, her dark hair gleaming brightly and her eyes not a drop of sadness. Aragorn laughed and turned around flicking his wet hair at Legolas in the process. Legolas's eyes flared and he heaved a wave of water towards Aragorn, splashing Arwen in the process. Arwen's eyes grew and the two boys jerked to a stop as a tiny wave crested at her feet her body now soaking. Legolas gasped and dived under water trying his best to hide from Arwen's unbearable wrath. He felt a long slim hand grasp him by the color of his drenched silk tunic. He turned around knowing those were not Arwen's hands. His face color drained as he saw Haldir holding him up out of the water.  
  
"Umm, hi?" He said abashedly. Haldir shook his blonde hair and flung it out of his long face. He laughed at his expression.  
  
"Hello, Legolas and Hello Estel. My wife has just been telling me all about you little escapades, care to elaborate." Aragorn's eyes widened and he turned toward Legolas who was now wringing the life out of his tunic to try and get it to dry off. Aragorn laughed and waded out of the water trying to dry his body in the midmorning's sun. Legolas spun when he heard a soft giggle and almost fell over with the sight he saw. There was Arwen's son a beautiful bouncing boy not more then a few months old Legolas's heart spun. He held his hands out as if to take him and gladly gathered the small bundle in his arms. He nodded for Aragorn to come over.  
  
"He is beautiful aye?" Legolas nodded softly not disturbing the child in his arms. Arwen spoke up.  
  
"He is almost a year old if you care to take him wading in the water, though I advise with great wisdom keeping his clothes ON or else you will have elfish unpleasantries spilling from your mouth." Haldir laughed and nodded quickly as if to say he had been there before. Aragorn nodded and pulled the bundle out of its blanket and saw how small he really was for an elf. He looked like Haldir with the long face and hair but obviously had Arwen's gleaming eyes. Arwen laughed as Legolas set him down softly in the water watching the small child smack the water with all his might only causing small splashes. Aragorn chuckled and sat down next to Legolas. He pulled out a small chain he had held quietly in the depths of his pocket. He pulled out the evenstar. It still glowed and the young child was transfixed on the pendant. Arwen turning her head suddenly realizing what was the pendant she held. Haldir's eyes followed suit and all were staring softly at the evenstar now glowing brighter than ever. Elrond sighed and put a hand softly on his daughter's shoulder. Arwen turned around and gasped her father being there a surprise seeing as he never left a city of elves. She smiled softly tears shining in her eyes and hugged him tightly. Her eyes tightly shut. "I missed you Ada. Would you like to meet your grandson?"  
  
He nodded and walked towards Legolas, picking up the child softly and holding him gracefully in his arms. "I approve of who you married Arwen. I approve of your son. What did you think I would disapprove of? Haldir being from the woodlands, I think not. You are my family Arwen and never shall it differ. We are all family now" He said motioning to Haldir and the child in his arms, "And never shall it differ." 


	6. The Announcement

Arwen laughed as the feast approached. She was on the lawn dancing softly with Haldir and occasionally one of the hobbits and their children. She smiled when she saw Aragorn and Legolas doing the same only Legolas would pick up a young child and dance with him or her before giving the baby back to its parents. It was a wonderful night, the stars brightly shining through thick clouds and pushing them away. She some days wondered what it would be like if Aragorn would go back to Gondor and produce an heir setting back the line of kings but for now it could wait; for all their friends from far and wide were gathering to head north to Gondor for a celebration of Rivendell gaining an heir. Her heart screamed as she climbed on the horse, with her husband to one side and her father to the other. She saw Aragorn and Legolas on horses quite close to the other talking calmly about something their eyes twinkling. She turned one way and saw the four hobbits each climbing on to a horse with another rider be it man or elf. She graciously nodded when she saw the leader start to move and followed close behind, trailing while making their way to Gondor. It was going to be quite a festival.  
  
They arrived in Gondor no more then two days later and were greeted by the so-called rulers Farimir and Borimir. Farimir was a dear man, a god friend to Legolas and Aragorn. While Borimir was mostly interested in swooning the girls to his bed but now a little more kingly being threatened the throne by a ranger from the north. Arwen ran and hugged the two men and gleefully laughed as her son clung on to Farimir's shirt. Borimir laughed as Legolas and Aragorn came running over Aragorn wrapping his hand around Legolas's waist. Legolas smiled at Farmir's new jewelry dangling from his clothing. He bowed his head when Elrond and Haldir stepped out of the carriage. Elrond leaned his head forward signaling the boy could lift his head up. They quickly exchanged greetings before they began to get ready for the party.  
  
"FARIMIR! Come over here brother and bring the elf and Aragorn!" The three of them made their way past the crew towards Borimir's voice. He was silently laughing at something. Legolas cocked his head and turned towards the direction he was starring. There they saw a set of drunken elves, Haldir dancing like a mad man while Elrond was just detectable stroking the side of one of Borimir's chefs. Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw something he never intended to see in all his years even as a Dunedain ranger. Elrond was kissing a young woman now, slightly older than Arwen yet much younger then he should have been kissing. Legolas laughed and pulled a small pouch of alcohol. He took a small sip his pouted lips taking in the sweet liquid. He held a hand out to offer some to Borimir, Farimir and Aragorn all taking a gracious sip. They were definitely going to need it if Elrond kept grinding his hips against the flushed cook in that manner.  
  
Legolas grinned at the starry sky, his eyes unblinking against the silhouette of the tree he propped himself against. He felt a pair of warm hand wrap around his waist startling him from his revere. He saw Aragorn's steady focused eyes pinned on him. He shook his head slowly kissing him softly. It had been almost a full week and no sign of Aragorn deciding to do what Legolas begged him to do. He leaned his head against Aragorn's chest.  
  
"Starring at your kingdom, Mela en' coiamin?" Aragorn laughed and shook his dark hair. He dug his head into Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"I have told you before Legolas, I am not fit to be king. I cannot make decent decisions! You have seen my struggles even when we were mere children. I would need a person to help me, and I have none." Legolas looked at him strangely. What did he think Legolas was there for? Decoration? For crying out loud.  
  
"What about me lirimaer? Am I not one good enough to help?" Aragorn hastily spoke shaking his head at Legolas's misunderstanding.  
  
"Yes you are the perfect helper yet you must think and remember all the things we've done. How would you expect us to act in a royal court? The prince of Mirkwood and the king of Gondor dating? It would be an outrage to my people, even if it meant the world to me." He ran his hand over Legolas's jaw softly and held him close. He stroked the elf's hair softly till he heard his breath even out.  
  
"Do you care? Or is it because I cannot give you what a woman can? A heir, Aragorn you should know I will do anything to make you happy, go through Mordor and back. Just ask me to do something Beleger and I shall do it." Aragorn pulled Legolas into a kiss, beginning soft and ending hard. He pulled away softly.  
  
"Prove it A'maelamin. Give me what I want." Legolas laughed as the two of them tumbled into the room they shared each in utter bliss. 


End file.
